


Her time

by AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS (Charlie_B_Duval)



Series: Bad Bad Wolf [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: BAD Bad Wolf, Dark!Rose, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_B_Duval/pseuds/AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS
Summary: She has been a naive little girl for too long, now Rose Tyler will show the Universe what she really is.





	Her time

**Author's Note:**

> So... I should be ploting two sequels for "Leap" but here I am. Bad bad me. I don't even now where this came from. Anyway, there is a little dark!Rose.
> 
> Maybe I'll use as a prologue for a Rose/Master some day but for now this is just a ficlet that I hope you'll enjoy.

Rule number one: "The Doctor lies". She kept forgetting that he was a serial liar. Again and again, he had lied to her, made her believe that she was important, that he cared for her. And she kept believing him, time and time again. A stupid girl, that what she had been. An idealistic kid who kept falling for the wrong men, who kept trusting them with her life, who kept being betrayed by them.  
Never again.  
No man would ever use her again. No man would ever have power over her again.  
She was Rose Tyler, she was the Bad Wolf; it was time for her to show the Universe what she was capable of.

*  
The first couple of months after her return to Pete's World with the metacrisis Doctor, life had been as blissful as she expected it to be. She was with her family, she had the man she loved at her side and both of them had hope that they soon would be able to travel the stars as they were growing their very own TARDIS. She had everything that she had ever dream for.  
Or so she thought.  
At first, when the Doctor lost his temper for apparently no reason, she reasoned that it was normal, that it was just the inability to travel the universe, that he felt caged stranded on Earth, that it was cabin fever. So she took him on a world tour even if she knew it wasn't the same that he was used to.  
When, some time after their return from their journey through Asia, during a family dinner, he told to whoever wanted to listen to him that the world would be better if he was to rule over it, she didn't think much of it; after all, most of the political leaders were at best incompetent idiots.  
When he began to plot the planet takeover, she said to herself that he was just trying to keep his brain occupied, that it was just a game. She persuaded herself that there was nothing to fear.  
What a naive little girl she had been.  
The moment the TARDIS had been able to fly, he took her and went to try and conquer the universe. By that time, he had changed his name. The Doctor was dead and in his place stood the Valeyard.

*

Though she had been naive, she still had the presence of mind to steal a TARDIS bud some time before the Valeyard left her. Having helped him with the first one, she knew what to do to help the baby TARDIS to grow quickly.  
It had been nearly three years ago; three long years during which her hate for him only grew more fiercely.  
Three long years and now her TARDIS was ready to take off.  
There was only one tiny problem: she didn't know how to fly her. What she knew was how to contact the telepathic circuit and make the ship obey her. She also knew that it was risky but she couldn't bear the idea to stay one more day on Earth now that she had her own spaceship. She was ready to take her rightful place in the Universe for there was one thing that her time with the Doctor and the Valeyard had taught her: she deserved more. She deserved to be who she wanted to be, she deserved to do as she pleased. She deserved to be free.  
Aware that it could e one of the last thing she would ever do, she open the console panel and was immediately surrounded by a golden light. She felt the power burning in her veins, she saw every atom of the Creation, she heard each and every timelines, past, present, future and in flux. The Bad Wolf was back. Time to make good use of the "Bad" part of her name.  
Everything went black.

*

When she came back to herself, she felt different. She still was Rose Tyler but she was so much more.  
She smirked. She was invincible and the Universe was hers to take.  
But first thing first, she had a wanna-be Timelord to get rid off. The Valeyard would never see her coming.


End file.
